Taking all shattered ones to the place we belong
by JoexoxNikki
Summary: The world is Broken and its our job to find the pieces and put it back together. I was the world and finn was the one to find my pieces and put me back together. To many hes a jock, dumb or a future father but to me he was mystery waiting to be uncovered.
1. Lost and insecure

Taking all shattered ones to where we belong-Chapter 1

I stood in front of a small desk located in Mckinley highs main office. A small women typed furiously on the computer. Her brown eyes met my honey colored ones.

" your name again sweetheart?" she said with a smile.

" Amorrie Monroe." I stated softly. I hate this damened routine. But he says we can't stay in NYC anymore. To many memories. More because his fucking drunk ass is broke and this was the cheapest place. I smiled as the secretary welcomes me and hands me my schedual. I stare down the list, I basically had maybe 4 classes out of nine and was free. 1st period, Free. I walk down the crowded halls getting looks of confusion and there giggles and chuckles penatrate my ears. Fuck them. My NYC attitude is something to watch your back about. I arrive at my locker and toss my shit in lazily . I stare in the locker mirror. My black long hair and bangs covered my pale dead features. I seem to always look this way since, it happened. Since she left me . She's now in a better place where as she left me down here with a drunken bastard , a troubled step brother and a cancer ridden younger sister .Thanks mom. I slammed my locked shut in anger.

I flinched and curse out loud as my arm aches . I slowly push up my sleeve to check on my severe black and blue , he left last night. I shook my head and held back tears from the pain. I haven't cried since I was nine years old, and I said goodbye to my mother for the last time. Ive held in all of my emotions and kept a straight face for another 8 years. I sighed and made to turn around. Suddenly a hand tapped me on my back. I jumped. A natural reflex I developed in the last 8 years.

" Im sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Im kurt." I turned to find a petite boy standing there with a friendly smile. I smile back and take his hand. I examine him. Head to toe I knew this boy found the opposite sex non appealing. Cute.

" Its ok kurt. Im Amorrie Monroe." His smile widens.

" I love your name and your sense of style for that matter ," He says linking arms with me. " Indie , very delcious." He says laughing. Indie? Labels? Oh no. I was now in degrassi slash mean girls. Was indie a good thing here? Whatever. All I know is that I am me. As we start walking he takes hold of my schedual. His eyes scan the page and a smile reappears.

" Your in all of my classes. Except the art ones. I perfer the performing arts. In fact im heading to glee right now, if you'd like to join and watch." Glee? Like a show quier? Should've expected that from him. Not to be stereotypical or mean, he just seemed like he was a broadway futurist. He pulls me toward a room filled with,whoa. Two asians, two cheerleaders, two jocks, a pregnant blonde a kid in a wheel chair a black girl future r&b singer and a high maitence bouncy girl. I smiled awkwardly as all of there heads turned in on me and kurts entrance. A man with short curly hair and a flawless smile walked up to us.

" Are you recruiting for us kurt?" he said shaking my hand.

" Oh no, im just here to watch if thats alright. Im free this period kurt said it was ok." The teacher laughed and nodded.

" Of course, we'd love an audience." I smiled and sat on the piano bench. He turned around to the class and got there attention. I turned to the keys of this baby grand black piano. My fingers lightly touch them. I could feel her again. Like a sudden rush lyrics and notes ran through my head.

"Ok guys, Unfortunatly our pianest is sick today so we'll be doing acapella." He said walking over to the board and writing it down. Im still getting starred at. as they call him turned to them once again. " Oh and everyone were going to have an audience today." He motioned for me to stand I did. " Guys this is …." He trailed off, Guess thats my cue.

" Oh sorry um Amorrie Monroe." I smiled awkwardly. He smiled at me. I could sense his eyes examine me as I stare back at the keys. I haven't seen a piano since we sold it 8 years ago.

" Hey amorrie, Do you play?" I jump slightly at voice bringing me back. I let a sad small smile cross my lips.

" Yes , I used to . I mean I remember notes and such." His eyes brighten.

" Would you like to play for us? Since our pianest will be gone for a week?" I pondered his question in shock. Me play? I stare back at the black and white keys one last time. Should I ? I mean im so tempted. I couldn't take it. They were calling me like a drug. I nodded and whispered a yes. "Wonderful, thank you so much." He said handing me the music sheets. I scan them with my eyes. I can now remember everything she taught me. You found me by the fray. This song has been on repeat on my ipod for months. My smile increased. I looked up into his eyes. " You know it?" I nod with apprehension . He motions for everyone to stand , one of the jocks by the name of finn stood front and center. He smiled and winked in my direction. I blushed and looked down. What the fuck. I looked up and met his eyes once more. Something inside my chest started to race. My stomach did backflips. I took a deep breath. His eyes. They burned into mine. Mr. Shue motioned for me to start. I started to play notes. I closed my eyes. I was back in our small living room. Without realizing I started to sing.

_Where were you Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure _

_you found me _

_you found me_

_lying on the floor_

_surrounded surrounded_

_whyd you have to wait _

_where were you where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me You found me_

_Whyd you have to wait to find me to find me._

I pealed my eyes open but all I wanted was to be back in our small living room in nyc playing my mothers grand piano. When I looked up from the keys, everyones eyes were on me. I didn't know why. I mean anyone can play piano. The jock who was obviously the lead male singer had a breathless smile on. Mr shue look like he was about to explode his smile was so wide. Everyone elses was either jealousy or shock.

" Im sorry did I play it wrong?" I asked innocently.

" Your voice. Its so soft and peaceful and pure. Beautiful beautiful job." He said clapping. Everyone suddenly started clapping . Kurt ran up and hugged me . I giggled and hugged back. The jock aka Finn as they call him walked up slowly to me. My breath stopped in my lungs. I starred into his eyes.

" You did an amazing job. Im finn by the way." He stuck out his hand I took it.

" Amorrie." I whisper. I jumped as the bell sounded through the halls signaling 1st period over. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I made to walk out but stopped when a hand found my arm. I spun around to come face to face with Mr. Shuester.

" Amorrie,-" He started.

" Morrie, I perfer morrie." I smiled. He nodded.

" You have an amazing gift for music. You should join. I'd like another lead female." A thought entered my mind. Should I? I mean I felt so relieved to grace the black and white keys with my fingers , that I accidently started to sing. But that would mean thinking about her. A lot. Everyday. Was I ready?

" Um, Ill get back to you on that ." He smiled and accepted my offer. I said my goodbyes and left his room. Next period history. I starred down at the sheet music he had given me. It was like my entire Ipod contents. I smirked at me singing . I never really sang more of the instrument type. My feet aimlessly took me to the history room. All of a sudden I smacked right into a large wall. Or person. It felt like a wall. I stumbled back and fell. My books went flying. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

" Shizza." I hissed in german. I sat up to see , Finn. Oh shit. Real Smooth Amorrie. He held out a hand and helped me up . I sighed and picked up my book shoving them in my shoulder bag.

" Im so sorry are you ok?" He stated franticly. He handed me my purse. I nodded.

" Yeah i've had worse. Fuck." I rubbed my arm. I Had landed on last weeks beat marks. Wonderful. I rolled up my sleeve to find a black and blue the size of a baseball. Oh yay, it grew from a golf ball to a baseball. Finn must've noticed cause I heard a gasp. I looked up to find his eyes bulging out of his head.

" What its a bruise, you're in football im sure you've had worse." He shook his head.

" No, but that looks really painful, maybe you should go to the-"

" Nah, I'll live finn. Promise." I laughed walking into class. He walked in after me. I made my way to the back sat in the last row, Hoping not to be noticed. Finn's ass plopped into the seat on my right. Doesn't Give up does he? I starred around the room and found the blonde pregnant one from glee glaring in me and finns direction. Uh oh. I think I crossed a line. A really thick one. Fuck. This was gonna be a long year. I put my head in my hands.


	2. Darkside of the sun

Chapter 2

History and Trig passed in a blur. All the while I got myself and ass for that matter starred at by every jock/guy in school. Kurt took me to all my classes we chatted like we had been friends since we were 5. Finally 4th period came around and lunch called me . I made to walk into the cafeteria but I felt someone tap my shoulder, holding back a flinch that I knew came when my bruises were touched. I turned to come face to face with finn. I looked up at him and instantly felt inferier to his tall stature.

" Hey um, Amorrie-" he started nervously.

" Morrie," I corrected with a smile. I held out my hand. He shook it and relaxed at my touch.

" Right, um do you wanna go get something to eat. Its way healthier than this crap." He laughed awkwardly. Um whoa. Does he not have a pregnant GF. I looked at him in shock.

" Um won't your girlfriend get you know pissed?" I laughed. He looked to where the blonde sat fidgeting with her food. He looked back at me and smiled and shook his head. I turned to the cafe and then back to finn. What the hell. I motioned for the exit door.

" Sorry my cars a little beat up" He said as my eyes landed on the piece of crap I mean scrap metal. I looked to where my little mini cooper sat in the sun.

" Um. Lets take my coop. Its a convertible." I stated shyly. He followed my eyes to where my car was parked.

" Uh sure, wow. Nice car." I laughed at little as we both hopped in. I pushed the button and his jaw dropped when the top slowly folded down.

" Thanks. Can't afford any accidents though, they'll come find me." I giggle and pull up to a red light. He looks at me in shock.

" what who is they?!" His eyes wide with fear.

" Finn it was a joke." I erupt into laughter. He relaxes and leans back. I stare at him. Why is he so on edge. Well I mean I know his bitch is knocked up. Sorry she looks like a bitch to me. Anyways. He looks like hes gonna explode. I wish we were in the city. I could take him to my special place. My rooftop. It overlooks all of my nyc. I pull into a parking space and turn off the car. He doesn't move. Is he asleep or dead? My driving is not that bad. I stare at the empty park with two vacant swings. I open the door and walk out. I pull my peacoat around me tightly. I walk over to the swings, finn in my wake. He sits on the swing next to me. We sit in silence. A quiet comfortable silence for about 5 minutes.

" What do you do when your life is out of your hands?" he speaks so softly starring into the distance. I turn to him. All day people have mentioned finn as dumb and shallow but sweet with good intentions. In that one sentence he proved everyone wrong. What do you do when your life is no longer in your fingers grasp?

" You let the road lead in you in the direction fate feels is right for you. And one thing you can't do is give up hope." I whisper softly back to him. He looks to me. For the first time I see tears in his eyes. I get up from my swing and wrap my arms around his tall frame. He weeps into my shoulder in what felt like hours. When he sniffles I feel him shift from my grasp. His eyes red and puffy.

" I don't know how to be a dad. Mine died when I was born. I have no way of knowing how to raise a kid. I can barely clean my room. And my mom is supportive but quinns parents aren't. That means double the work. And I don't know what to do. I have to go to school. I want to get into a good college how do you do that with a baby?" He says all in one breath. I stare in shock . He just let everything he was feeling out in one sentence and and 10 minutes of tears. " Im sorry." He sniffles once more. " I didn't mean to jut pile all this on you. I just had no one to-" I put my finger on his lips.

" Finn. Im here for a reason. To talk. To listen. To help. And I don't want you to feel this way, anything you need ill help you." I say with a small smile. All he needed was a friend to hold onto. He embraces me once more. A warm hug, it usually helped me. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I sigh and we let go. He smiles awkwardly sits on the swing again. I answer from an unknown number.

" Hello?..... Annie , whats wrong your talking to fast...Oh no......Again?....Ok Ok uh, ill be right there....yeah …. ok love you to." Shit. Now I have to go and calm my sister down. Finn looks at my depressed features. " Would you like to accompany me to the Merricks Hospital?" His face falls. " Don't worry I just have to get something." I spit out in a breath. He once again relaxes and nods. We walk back to my car in silence , or an quite understanding.


	3. Like an Angel

Chapter 3

Finn directs me on the roads as we pull up to a huge building. I realized it wasn't that far from the school or my "home". I sigh and look at finn , his eyes are questioning. I usually know how to tell people that my sister has cancer. And my step brother does and sells drugs and alcohol. But one thing id never let slip is where I really aquire my bruieses and cuts. I go over what I want to come out of my mouth. I haven't even told kurt yet. And I've only just met him today. I turn off the car and turn my body in his direction. I take a deep breath.

" Finn, Before I go in, I just want you to know why were here." He studies me , and my emotions. I look down. Why can't I meet his gorgeous eyes? I look up to see him nod quietly in understanding. " My sister has cancer. I visit her as often as possible , but sometimes its hard." I whisper. I meet his eyes once more. Shock is written acrosse his eyes. I feel his hand on mine. A small smile apears on the cornor of his lips. I smile one to. We get out of the car and walk to the double doors. Flashbacks flood my memories.

Flashback:

I am once again 9 years old. Im now the women of the house. In more ways then one. Im back in the white room with beeping monitors and white lights. Her hand is on mine saying that im going to be okay and that im the strongest women she knows. To everyone else Im a tween holding back tears. There is only so much a little girl can handle and saying your mom is no longer going to be here was pushed passed my limit.

End Flashback.

Me and finn gracefully walk the corridors where sick people lye in there beds. It makes my heart ache that so many are cursed with uncontrolable diseases. I walk up to room 483. I peek in the window and smile. My 13 year old half sister is dancing to some what I believe is tokio hotel. The girl had a passion for them. I open the door and finn follows awkwardly in my wake. Annie aka my sister stops when she sees me and jumps into my arms. She pauses what I believe was the song Darkside of the sun. She spots finn and wiggles her eye brows. I roll my eyes. She wishes. He smiles and waves awkwardly.

" Right so annie what'd you want?" She sits down with a pout. Oh this is gonna cost me. I sit next to her.

" Well,"she glances in finns direction. He is examining her make shift room. " I wanna know when im gonna leave." I sigh and fall back on her bed. My hands fall on my face. She stares at me.

" But you said soon, and I feel fine I wanna go to school and meet my new friends." I sit up. She knows I can't take her from here. I would love to just grab her and run but when she has one of her episodes shes a-wall and there is no way for me to treat it unless I have a full hospital setup at "home".

" annie, god forbid something goes wrong? What do I do? You can't stay in school and I can't cut to come get you." She looks down with a pout again. I embrace her fragile body.

" Im sorry, but hey anything else you need?" I try and perk her up. She once again looks to finn, she points to him.

" Is he for me?" She smirks. I roll my eyes and laugh. Finn laughs. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist. I watch as she turns bright red and shock crosses her features. I giggle. He lets her go.

" Im finn. Nice to meet you annie." she holds out her hand as he gently places a kiss on it. She giggles and flips her brown hair. I glance at my watch and gasp. We only had 30 minutes till lunch was over. I got up from her bed and flattened out my coat.

" well me and finn have to get back to school. Don't want to be late." Annie nods in understanding. Finn turns his back to open the door. She mouths the words ' hot damn he is fuckin fine.' I make a death glare and giggle. I go to shut the door but her voice stops me.

" WAIT!" she calls to me. I turn. " Can you if you have money get me the new adam lambert cd?" She smiles innocently. I shake my head and say maybe.

Me and finn make our way back to my car. I was a very good actor. I covered the shock that was bursting inside me. She looked so dead. Like a walking skeleton. I kept her image in my mind. Pale and fragile. Just like my mother. I shook my head and started the car. We drove in silence.

" Im sorry." he said quietly. I turned to him.

" For what? Annie?" He turned to me and nodded pursing his lips. I turn back to the steering wheel.

" and your mom." I nod. I won't meet his eyes. I was never a fan of pity. But I wasn't about to bitch him out. He understood. He grew up fatherless. I turn to him and nod.

" Finn. I don't want pity, I don't want to be treated even more different then I already am, so this has to stay between us. Ill tell kurt when im ready. I trust you." He looks up to me. I examine him , suddenly im embraced in strong arms. They feel good. I feel...safe. I suddenly feel ready to face the world. When we part he smiles to me.

" I promise. You can trust me." I nod getting a feeling of reasurrence. We arrive at school and I see teens starting to poor back into the halls. We made it with 20 minutes to spare. Finn and I grab some chips and soda from the vending machines. We sit down at an empty table and talk aimlessly. Today I opened up to a total stranger, told him things I wouldn't tell my closest friends and yet im still unphased. I feel like I know him. And it makes me smile realizing that I know have someone to enclose in. He wasn't the dumb stupid shallow jock people made him out to be. He was full of energy and had sense of humor. He was different. Like me. He may be a jock to his status quo and friends ,he might be a hearthrob to every girl and he might be a future dad to quinn, but to me he was a boy with a full heart and a curious mind. A mystery that I was sure to figure out.

Kurt had found us and pulled up a seat. His eyes kept drifting in finns direction. With a smile and an expression only a crazy in love teen would have. I looked back and forth to them. Finns eyes were on me still , and he was explaining something non important. I looked to kurt who was sending finn googly eyed looks. The way kurt flipped his hair and his posture . He was pretending to pay attention to finn's every word. I shot back to reality and nodded as finn ended his speech.

" Theres just to much pressure." Finn said with a sigh. I watched as kurts hand made its way on finns arm in reassurence. Oh my god. Kurt was in love with finn. I was taken aback. I mean I knew he was gay but I didn't realize he liked anyone in this school. I watched as finn smiled to kurt but in a different way then kurt thought. It was a friendly thanks. Kurt smiled and nodded. " So Morrie, Your doing glee right?" I was taken aback.

" Um I don't know. I mean should I ?" They looked to each other and back at me with a smile. " What?"

" Of course you should. I mean rachel is nice and stuff but we'd need another leading lady and your voice is-" But kurt cut him off.

" Breathtaking. Like an angel soft and pure." I blushed. Thinking back on my thoughts about glee I realized it would mean I wouldn't have to go home to him right away. Plus singing and playing again reopened my eyes to the world behind my wall. I looked at the boys who starred at me with hopeful thoughts. This rachel girl must have been the high maitanence one. Without hesitation I nod.

" Sure. Ill do it. Whens practice? Well we have one next period and then after school." Kurt responded taking hold of my hands. Suddenly the bell sounded and we stood. Kurts right arm linked into mine as we walked to the chorus room. Finn trotted closely behind.


	4. Set The Fire To The Third Bar

Chapter 4

Everyone in glee sat in the multi colored chairs. I walked shyly up to . He turned to me a smile broadening his face. He knew. He handed me a music sheet. I took it with a smile on my heavly glossed lips. I read the top while sitting behind the piano.

'Set The Fire To The Third Bar**' by snow patrol**

One of my favorite songs. I scan the notes and within minutes im ready to play. Out of the cornor of my eye I see finn smirking in my direction.

" Okay so I was looking through some modern day songs, and I came across this. It shot up at me and then I realized the perfect person to sing it." I watched as rachel perked up and her eyes landed on finn. So she likes him as well? What was so attracting about him? " Finn and Morrie," My head shot up. My mouth gaped. Was he serious? Me? Shit this guys is loosing his marbles.

" M-M-Me?" I stutter. He nods and pulls me to the middle " But – I -" Finn hushes me with a smile. I relax in his eyes. I inhale deeply.

We start to sing.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be_

_It's only finger-lengths Jobby that I see_

_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My finger in creases of distant dark places_

We start to circle each other like a merry go round. His eyes penetrating mine.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_

_There is no peace that I've found so far_

_The laughter penetrates my silence_

_As drunken men find flaws in science_

His arm raps around my waist. My hand makes Its way to his face. I stroke it gentley.

_Their words mostly noises_

_Ghosts with just voices_

_Your words in my memory_

_Are like music to me_

I can't help but want him closer, like a drug I inhale his aroma. He is a sweet blend of invigorating musk and a hint of spice.

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

His voice is like a heavenly call. My eyes close and im in a story book. I loose myself in my mind. As the fairytale continues I smile in lust. I start to realize that I long for his warmth. I feel him pull me close to him.

_After I have travelled so far_

_We'd set the fire to the third bar_

_We'd share each other like an island_

_Until exhausted, close our eyelids_

_And dreaming, pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

_I'm miles from where you are,_

_I lay down on the cold ground_

_and I, I pray that something picks me up_

_and sets me down in your warm arms_

My story of fantasy is closed when the paino halts. As does my voice and his. I open my eyes. I forgot I was here. I forgot about reality. But I never forgot his face. He is still starring down at me smiling. Im like a fragile china doll in the hands of a giant. He holds me gently as he embraces me. My arms wrap around his neck as I try to reach the floor. He places me down with a laugh. I giggle as I walk back to the piano. Mr. Shue and everyone else is still applauding. Everyone except 3 people, quinn , kurt and rachel. I have now crossed there lines. Something I wished I had never done. I looked down. Im disgraceful. Leave it up to me make enemies on the first day.

The bell sounded and I gathered my books up. One more class of the day , photography. I put my ipod in my ears to drown out my retched thoughts of having people hate me. I put the snow patrol on repeat. That song has officially given me the chills. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump in fear. A natural reflex when you live with 'HIM'. Kurt jumped back a little when he saw me flinch. His eyes wide with question. I shook my head.

" Im sorry you frightened me for a sec. Whats up?" He smiled to me warmly. Wow. Thats strange I thought he would be pissed.

" I know you like him." He whispered , I giggled to cover up my blush.

" Ha HA HA! Like who?" I said attempting to hide my true feelings.

" Finn." He said as we once again started down the hall. " And its ok. I don't care. I know you know how much I like him. But im going to say this now. Im on your side because A. I hate rachel, B. quinn deserves it for what shes doing to finn." I eyed him skeptically.

" Whats she doing to finn, I mean I know shes you know pregnant and what not but-" He cut me off swiftly.

" But the only problem in there perfect family is finns not the dad." My mouth dropped. So much drama in only mere hours. I starred at him. I was speechless which was not a first. " Don't tell a soul but an inside source told me it was puck." Who the fuck was puck? He must have noticed my confused stature. " The other jock , you know really tall, mohawk-"

" Oh yeah, But aren't they best friends?" He sighed and shook his head. Im taking that as a USED to be good friends. I mouthed the word oh in understanding. But does finn know? Of course not if im being sworn to secrecy. I nod.

" Well we better get to class, im in fashion next door." I smile as we link arms and walk down the rest of the hall.


	5. Breathe me

Chapter 5

I starred at the sign on the double doors that read 'Auditorium'. This was it , time for practice. I push them open and walk in. Its vacant. I check my cell and find that im about 20 minutes early. I sigh and toss my stuff on one of the chairs. I stare at the non vacant stage where a black baby grand piano. I walk over to it slowly. My footsteps echo through out the room. I gracefully jump on the stage. I turn around and face the hundreds of seats. I feel the hot lights beat down on me from behind. I close my eyes and pretend I am hearing cheers of the audience. I smile. I breathe in slowly and release. I walk toward the piano and once again im in another world. A world that was controlled by music. I close my eyes and run my fingers along its black and white keys. I sigh. No one would mind if I borrowed this for a couple minutes. I start to press the keys in an organized fashion.

_Help, I have done it again_

_I have been here many times before_

_I hurt myself again today_

_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

I start to sing as I hear my voice carry over the hollow four walls. My smile suddenly reappears.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

_Ouch_

_I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

I feel my heart race as the words spill from my lips. I refuse to open my eye lids and let myself back into reality. A reality that I hate.

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_and needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

I sigh as the song ends. Tears threaten to cascade from my eyes. I blink them back . I am suddenly interrupted from my thoughts to hear clapping coming from the bottom of the stage. Mr. Shue stood there giving me a round of applause. Finn and kurt and the others started to walk in through the double doors. I turned red. Oh shit had they heard as well? I watched them as Mr shue hopped on the stage with pure enthusiasm. He ran over to me and hugged me. As if I was some answer to his prayers. I hugged back but flinched a little. I felt him release me and call everyone to the stage. Suddenly I was more concious of my surroundings. I grabbed my head as I peered over the auditorium. My body started to move off the stage. Like a robot I was in a total state of automatic movement.

Why? I wasn't in the mood to cry as her face suddenly appeared into my mind. I jumped off the stage and grabbed my stuff , my name echoed throughout the room. I ignored it. I felt someone grab my arm. In that moment I fell to the ground and held my hands over my face in protection of the only thing that wasn't bruised. Tears fell down my cheeks. What is wrong with me? I haven't cried since that night. Someone engulfed me in a fierce but gentle hug. I felt my body be lifted from the cold hard ground. I was floating among the clouds. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the arms of, finn. Worried was plastered on his gorgeous face. I closed my eyes once more , as the feeling of security took over for the first time in a long time.


End file.
